A Proposal to Remember
by sayuri-uzuki
Summary: Mamoru had a brilliant idea! So bright that all events from that day on, goes beyond what he had planned and beyond his control. Is it bad? Check it out! REVISED!
1. A Brilliant Idea

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 1 - The Brilliant Idea**

_****REVISED****_

Konnichiwa minna-san! Sorry for all this delay! Gomen, gomen! "Lost Love" and "Rising Moon" updates are coming right after this!

This is my new Story, I hope you like it. I'm warning, this goes a little bit crazy! Reviews, please! **NOTE: This story takes place 4 years after the battle with Galaxia. Everything was calm and peace reigned in the world.**

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Mamoru had an idea, yes, a brilliant idea! He'd been thinking of a gift for the anniversary of his dear Usako... It had to be a memorable gift that would show all his love for her.

Everything was set up between the guys. Even the place: the Crown Arcade. When Mamoru told Motoki about his idea and his surprise, Motoki knew he would do everything to help his friend. All for his favorite couple! They deserved nothing but the best. Well, the idea was a little crazy but Mamoru knew what he wanted to do and nothing could dissuade him from it. The scheme also involved Jedeite, Zoisite, Kunzite and Nephrite. After the battle with Galaxia, they returned to Earth in order to live a normal life and build their future along with the inner Senshi. All relationships were great.

When Mamoru told them about the plan, they couldn't recognize Prince Endymion's behaviour. Yes, he was a romantic guy but never the type of guy to show it in public or even in front of a small audience. Of course they immediately accepted, excited to see the girls reaction. Priceless for sure, especially, Usagi's.

When Mamoru showed them his plan, almost everything was prepared. Most importantly, the lyrics. The boys began to meet in secret almost every day, getting ready for the big performance. Several weeks passed and finally the day finally came: Tsukino Usagi birthday.

Everything was done. Motoki closed the Crown Arcade that day, closing all windows to avoid prying eyes to their private celebration!

**Hikawa Shrine**

The girls gathered in Rei's temple, preparing for the collective meeting at 8:00PM on Motoki's establishment, the Crown Arcade. Even Reika, Motoki's girlfriend, joined the group came from Africa a few days before. The mess was huge... clothes, shoes, makeup and many other things scattered on the floor. Though the girls wanted to be beautiful for their boyfriends, all attentions were focused on Usagi because it was her day.

Minako had revealed her suspicions to the others, without Usagi listening, that Mamoru would finally propose to Usagi. The others agreed and decided to join their efforts making their best friend drop dead gorgeous. Mamoru would be knocked out as soon as he saw her! Perfect!

"Reeeeeeei! OUCH! It hurts!" Rei was curling Usagi's hair. She opted to let her hair loose without the odangos.

"Don't complain Usagi-chan! This will be worth it! In the end, you'll thank me... "

"Wow... Where is your temper Rei-chan? Jadeite has done wonders!" Usagi said with a devilish laugh.

"Shut Up baka Usagi! Let's finish!"

After her hair done, Minako entered the room with a dress. When Usagi saw it, she gaped.

"Minako-chan, don't you think that's too much? I know this is special but..."

"No... It's just breathtaking, ne? Imagine when Mamoru sees you with it! OMG! His jaw will hit the floor! Ahahahahah! I bet he'll not be able to take his hands off of you!"

"MINAAAA!" Usagi said completely flushed.

"Usagi-chan, go and try on the dress!" She took the dress and went to the bathroom to change. Once the bathroom door opened again, all eyes focused on Usagi, or rather, her dress. The dress was dark blue with short sleeves and short enough, by the middle of the thigh, to show her long and beautiful legs. On the back, it had a "V" cleavage to the bottom of her back. In the front, the neckline was round but tight enough to bring out her chest, leaving much to the imagination. The dress was stuck to her body like a second skin, highlighting every curve of it, making Usagi look very sexy. To complete the set, she put her silver high-heeled sandals, a long silver necklace that came up to her belly, and a little silver flower casting the hair aside, showing a bit of her neck.

Ami was the first to turn red like a tomato by the sight of Usagi's dress. The others looked incredulously unable to say anything. However, Reika decided to break the silence.

"Usagi-chan, you're GORGEOUS!" Usagi laughed shyly. She thought her outfit was a little excessive. _'How can I walk in the street like this?'_

Makoto guessed Usagi's thoughts and approached her with a coat in arms.

"Usagi-chan, wear this long coat to make you feel more comfortable, then, you can take it off when we reach the Arcade." Makoto said with a wink.

"Thank you Mako-chan!"

"Yeah! Tonight will be a special night, I'm sure, come on!" Minako said extremely enthusiastic.

All of them were wearing dresses, just not as revealing as Usagi's, but also beautiful. After all, the night was for their Princess.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	2. The Proposal

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 2 - The Proposal**

**Music: "Cassis" by The Gazette**

Don´t forget the reviews!^^

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

**CROWN ARCADE**

"Hey dude, calm down! Everything is ready and they're coming." Mamoru looked at the four guys, a few steps from him, drinking and talking to each other, and then at Motoki.

"I know, that's why I'm nervous." Motoki put a hand on Mamoru's shoulder.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine." And suddenly they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Mamoru panicked.

"They're here! I'll go behind the stage, open the door and do as agreed." Motoki nodded.

"Hello Ladies! Come in!" He opened the door to the girls, greeting his girlfriend last. As they entered, he immediately closed the door behind them.

"Motoki... you've closed the Arcade? Why?" Usagi asked surprised, without a single a clue.

"It's a surprise! Now, all of you stay here. Don't move!"

"Motoki, honey... What's going on?"

"Baby... Just trust me." He said at his girlfriend, kising the girl on the cheek.

"Make all yourself comfortable!" He said while running behind the stage.

"This is weird... Why is there a stage?" Asked Ami.

"Karaoke?!"

"Geez Minako! Why would you need a stage for karaoke?!" Said Rei.

While her friends were discussing what would happen or not, Usagi decided to take off her jacket to be more comfortable.

**BEHIND THE STAGE**

"All done! Despite beeing very suspicious, I don't think they figure it out." Motoki said to his friends.

"How's Usagi-chan?" Mamoru asked.

"I dunno, she seems to be a little nervous but... She was different, even more beautiful." Mamoru raised an eyebrow.

"I'll peek..." Mamoru peeked behind the stage and saw his Usagi. She was wearing a long coat with her back to him. _'Usako, turn around so I can see you.' _She made a few movements with her arms and started taking off the coat. As it falled, Mamoru could to see Usagi's bare back. He swallowed hard. Once the coat was completely out, his eyes followed the trail to the bottom of her back... and then the legs... The dress was only a few inches from her backside. What was she thinking? Kill him for good?! Then, she turned around and his attentions were focused now on her full chest.

"SHIT!" Hearing this, the others joined Mamoru. They were amazed looking at her too. Seeing this, Mamoru pushed them back, blocking their sight at his girlfriend.

"Holly crap, Mamoru! You'll have a lot to do tonight!" Said Zoisite. Mamoru sat down and put his hands to his head. "I have to focus or I won't be able to do this!"

"Oh yes you can. Let's go and do it" Nephrite said, leading the group to the dark stage.

**IN THE FRONT OF THE STAGE**

The girls were very impatient suddenly a song was heard. This drew their attentions.

The first sounds left Usagi perplexed. _'So Beautiful...'_

And then, the black was replaced by 6 figures on stage, each one with his instrument. The girls immediately recognized them. Usagi couldn't believe, Mamoru was ahead, leading the band with a microphone in front. "Nani?! Mamo-chan?..."

_**Repeatedly as always, I only caused you grief as always  
I must have even hurt you too. I remain unable to move  
Why does your pain touch me so?**_

_**Surely it's because I was afraid of repeating history and losing you**_

"OMG! What they're doing?... Wow! Who knew Mamoru-san had such a great voice?" Makoto asked excitedly.

Usagi couldn't take her eyes off her boyfriend. The music was beautiful! Was this all for her?

Mamoru, while singing, couldn't stop looking at his angel.

_**We wiped away unforgettable days by nestling close together**_  
_**You held my hand without any questions**_

_**Even if your feelings grow distant tomorrow**_  
_**Surely my love will remain unchanged**_

_**Even I pass from your heart tomorrow**_  
_**Surely my love will remain unchanged**_  
_**I will walk together, the future not promised**_  
_**It keeps walking together, to future in which you are...**_

"Look at the way Mamoru is looking at Usagi-chan! That's not only, it's desiiiiiiiire!" Minako whispered to Rei.

"Don't corrupt me with those mental images, I don't want to know!" Rei snapped.

_**Along with the painful things - almost to the point of forgetting -**_  
_**I'm thinking of you**_  
_**The more I count the nights on which we don't meet,**_  
_**Anxiety grows in my chest**_

_**Collecting different types of loneliness; please don't cry alone**_  
_**No matter how far apart we are, let's go on believing in each other**_

_**I want to remain smiling like this somehow**_  
_**Without hurting you**_  
_**Those emotions that had faded away with time,**_  
_**I don't want to feel them again**_

"So romantic..." Said Amy

"Yeah and they're good!" replied Reika

_**Even if your feelings grow distant tomorrow**_  
_**Surely my love will remain unchanged**_  
_**Even I pass from your heart tomorrow**_  
_**Surely my love will remain unchanged**_

_**Please have eyes only for me**_

_**Please don't let go of my hand**_

_**I will walk together, the future not promised**_  
_**It keeps walking together, to future in which you are...**_

Once the song ended, the girls jumped with joy and applauded the amazing performance. Usagi had tears in her eyes. But before they could greet their boyfriends, Mamoru jumped off the stage, walking towards Usagi. As he reached her, he bent down in front of her, on one knee.

"Tsukino Usagi... This song is for you. It shows everything you mean to me and all my love for you. My Princess... Will you marry me?" He opened a small black box in front of Usagi's face, revealing an engagement ring with a large diamond.

Usagi brought her hands to her face in surprise.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" She cried while Mamoru put the ring on her left finger. Mamoru took his future wife into his arms. The others cheered the couple. However, seeing them so busy with each other, they decided to go upstairs, to the second floor of the Arcade, for the awaited dinner.

Mamoru kissed passionately Usagi, moving his hands down her back to her waist, holding her against him even more.

"Usako... God, what you doing to me?! And this dress... You're trying to break me, here in front of everyone?" Usagi blushed.

"You like it?" She asked launching a sensual smile. Mamoru looked around and saw they were alone.

"You can't imagine how." After saying this, he grabbed his phone, sending a text message to Motoki.

"What are you doing, Mamo-chan?"

"I'm telling Motoki that we'll be a little late for dinner..." He said smiling and kissing her ear. "I need a few moments alone with my future wife" Pushing the blonde behind the stage.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	3. Hot Session

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 3 - Hot Session**

It's a shorter chapter but Sweeeet!^^ - **IMPORTANT: LEMON!**

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

**MEANWHILE ON THE 2ND FLOOR - CROWN ARCADE**

Motoki's cellphone rang. He read Mamoru message and showed it to Reika.

"They deserve." She said smiling to her boyfriend.

"Hey! Let's eat? They'll come a little later." Motoki told the others while they looked at him surprised.

"Couldn't wait until the end of the night?!" Rei asks.

"In that dress?! I doubt it!"

"JEDEITE!"

**BACK TO THE COUPLE**

Usagi was leaning against a wall with Mamoru in front of her giving soft kisses on her neck.

"Gosh! Usako..."

"Mamo-chan... I need you please, now!" Mamoru looked in Usagi's eyes.

"First the dress now this... Usako .. What's going on with this sudden temptress?" She blushed furiously.

"You cause this fire inside me... Since our first time I'm aching all the time for your kisses all over my body, your hands caressing my legs, leading me to ecstasy... That's why I need you in me, together as one."

"My Usako..." Backing her against the wall, he grabbed Usagi's legs and placed them around his waist. Stroking her thigh with one hand, the other was around her waist squeezing it with desire. He lowered her dress to the waist, kissing the way from her shoulder to her chest. She moaned under his touch. He lowered her to the ground and she took his shirt off. That moment of passion was even more special than other normal day. The needing was uncontrollable, experiencing new ways pleasuring each other.

"Mamo-Chan!"

"Usako!"

These loud cries made their friends, on the floor above, choke on their own food.

"Mamo-chan this... this... was incredible!"

"Oh Usako... Wow!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	4. What have I done?

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 4 - What have I done?**

You're liking the story? Let me know it!^^ Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

They were lying on the floor, naked, clinging to each other and resting for a few time from their hot session. They finally managed getting dressed to meet their friends for dinner. Once they arrived, all eyes were on them...

"Mamo-chan, you think they heard us?" She whispered to Mamoru.

"Uh... well, uh... maybe not Usako, I hope..."

"So! It's done?" Everyone gaped, looking at Minako and the couple blushed.

"MINA!" Ami said embarassed.

"Nani?! Did I say something wrong?!" She said looking at them.

"Be quiet! Come on you two, here's dinner!" Rei said. When they sat down at the table, the girls tried to make the moment less awkward changing the topic of conversation to the engagement ring. However, one of them had an entirely different idea.

"Oooohhhh!" Minako cried suddenly leaving her hand to her mouth. The girls looked seriously at Minako. Usagi was scared because Minako had that crazy look.

"Great shit! Kunzite, she's drunk!" Said Makoto.

Kunzite knew well his girlfriend... The dangerous type, even worse when she had a couple of drinks. He always tried not interfere unless was something really serious.

"Usagi-chan! This is the PERFECT day! You probably have conceived Chibiusa! This is good! A wedding and a baby!" A huge silence reigned in the room only interrupted by Kunzite who stood up and grabbed his girlfriend by the arm.

"Enough Minako! Sorry guys..." He took her to the kitchen. _'A very strong coffee is what she needs... Damn woman!'_

All eyes, once again, fell on the couple but their expression was unreadable, until Usagi jumped up from the table.

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to the bathroom..." Upon hearing this, Mamoru also stood up.

"Usako!" But she was faster, running to the bathroom.

"Mamoru-san, I'll go check on her, don't worry." Said Rei.

**ON THE BATHROOM**

Usagi looked at her reflection in the mirror and saw Rei entering in the bathroom.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong? Don't be upset, you know how Minako is..." _'That brainless ditz blonde!'_

"She's right..." Rei looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?! What are you saying baka Usagi?" Usagi turned and looked into Rei's eyes.

"I'm so stupid Rei! I forgot! Oh God..."

"What did you forget?! Oh shit... Don't tell me you're... But you and Mamoru took this step in your relationship some time ago... You're on the pill, aren't you?"

"I was until a few days ago... I had to take an antibiotic because of that stupid flu and I didn't remembered it! Oh my god ... Rei-chan, what if Minako is right?" Rei was trying gather Usagi's information. "Usagi, you must talk to Mamoru-san about this... Come on, I'll call him, ok?" Usagi had tears in her eyes.

"Ssshhh don't worry, everything will be alright. Now, you need your future husband here for you. Wait here." Usagi nodded.

Rei came back into the room and Mamoru went to her immediately.

"Mamoru-san, Usagi needs you... Go, she's in the bathroom."

"Thank you Rei."

Usagi was leaning against the wall and, with no one beside her, she felt even more unprotected... '_How can I tell him? He'll hate me! How did I make this stupid mistake?!'_

"Usako?!" Her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of her fiancé. Seeing her crying, he held her tight in his arms "Baby, you're okay?! Are you upset?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my dear Usako, Minako is drunk. For sure she didn't mean it, ne?"

She freed herself from his embrace and looked into his eyes.

"Mamo-chan, I've made a mistake... Please don't be mad at me..."

"Usako! How could I be angry with you? Now tell me, what's wrong?" He said while cleaning her tears with his thumb.

"Mamo-chan... I forgot to say... I'm not on the pill... I'm not taking for a few days because of the medication when I had the flu... It's my fault, I didn't even remember to use protection! Oh Mamo-chan!" And she broke into tears. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey! Usako! Don't say that! We're engaged, aren't we? We'll start a family one day, right? What matters if it's a little earlier than we had imagined? I'm here with you, always! For you and our baby, if she's already here." He smiled to her while caressing her stomach. "Perhaps it might be an interesting story to tell our daughter one day?" He smiled.

"Mamo-chan... It's not funny..." She said looking at the floor embarrassed. He lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"That was a very special moment between us Usako, let's keep it, ok? In a few weeks we will know. Hey, I'll be overjoyed!" She throwed herself into his arms.

"I love you so much Mamo-chan!"

"I love you too!"

They decided to get back at the room. Their walk was interrupted by Minako hugging Usagi furiously.

"Usagi-chan I'm so sorry! Please, please forgive me!" Usagi smiled.

"Don't worry Minako, everything is okay. You're better now?" She nodded, blushing.

"Mamo-chan, I'm hungry!" Everyone started laughing.

"Let's eat!" Said Mamoru. When she sat, Usagi exchanged some knowing glances with Rei as she smiled back.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	5. Yes or No?

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**CHAPTER 5 - Yes or No?**

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Several weeks passed since the most beautiful and awkward day for Tsukino Usagi. She tried to notice, a few weeks later, any change in her body or symptoms, but nothing. _'Maybe I'm not pregnant. I'm paranoid! I need to forget about it.'_

She was lost in thought, sitting in their apartment, when her boyfriend appeared in the room. He read well her expression.

"Usako, you're ok?" He sat on the couch beside her.

"Uh?... Oh yeah, everything is fine Mamo-chan." He looked at her seriously.

"Usako..." She looked down at her hands resting on her lap.

"I was thinking about uh... you know... that thing that uh..." Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's waist and pulled her onto his lap. Then, she set her arms around his neck.

"About the baby?" He gently caressed her stomach.

"There's no baby Mamo-chan! I don't feel anything, or any symptoms. I guess we'll have to wait a few more years." She kissed his cheek.

"You're sad, aren't you? You know, I think we get used to the idea without knowing if it was true. You're sure you don't want a pregnancy test? Just to dispel doubts" He kissed her nose.

"No Mamo-chan. If I were pregnant, I would know." She kissed his neck.

"Ok. Hey, we agreed to go to the Shrine meeting everyone for lunch. Shall we go?"

"Yeah! I'm hungry, just let me find my purse!"

**Hikawa Shrine**

Everyone were gathered at the table full of good things. Rei looked outwards rather thoughtful, after a reading through the sacred fire. _'Usagi is pregnant.'_

"Konnichiwa minna-san!" greeted a cheerful Usagi.

"Oh hey happy couple! Common, let's start our lunch!" Said Nephrite.

They sat and happened Usagi to stand beside Rei.

"You're okay Usagi-chan?" Rei whispered to Usagi.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, about that... you know..." Rei whispered again.

"Oh that! Don't worry Rei, I'm not pregnant." She said quietly to make sure that no one heard her.

"Huh? But, you're sure?" _'I don't understand... I saw it!'_

"Totally Rei-chan. Don't worry, this will only happen in a few years." She blinked to her friend.

"You two! What are you whispering? Any secrets?" Minako asked, causing everyone to look at and Usagi and Rei.

"Minako?" Asked Rei.

"Yeah?"

"Just shut the hell Up!"

"Mooooody!" Rei laid her tongue out at Minako and everyone laughed.

After this, everyone ended up making their meal in peace. After lunch, the girls were still gathered inside the temple while the guys were outside talking. The girls were recalling the most embarrassing situations for which they have passed and the laughs are big.

"Oh Minako! Just... stop! I can't stop laughing!" Usagi laid to the floor, rolling and trying to hold her laughing but in vain. Once she turned down on her stomach she felt a pain.

"Ouch..." All stop laughing and turned to Usagi.

"You're ok?" Asked Ami.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just landed bad when I threw myself to the ground." She said, faking a smile. _'Weird, why my chest hurts?'_

Rei looked at her curiously. _'Maybe she's feeling something. I couldn't be wrong in my reading. I must be sure she is... Yes! And I just know how!' _Rei got up quickly and ran to the kitchen. Past a few moments, she returned with pancakes. _'She will not put up with that smell.'_

"Pancakes at this time?! we just ate!" said Makoto.

Once the smell invaded the room, Usagi felt her stomach starting to spin. _'Oh my god what's this smell?! It's sickening! Easy, easy... breathe you can do it, you can handle.'_To cope, she immediately grabbed a glass of water, ahead of her.

"Honestly Rei-chan, take this away! It's horrible! How could you think someone would eat this now?" Ami asked. _'Nani?! The others are more sickened than Usagi. It can't be ...'_ Rei returned to the kitchen with the pancakes and to think of a new idea. _'Hum... not sickness. How about dizziness? Yes, that's it!' _Without anyone had been seeing, Rei tugged a heater to the door and turned it on, then closed the door to the outside. This was a few weeks after the anniversary of Usagi, early September, it means still summer. _'Now, I won't fail.'_

Usagi began sweating and her body was extremely hot .

"Hey, it's hot in here! Rei, open the door." Rei glared Minako.

"Cough, cough... No Minako. I'm freezing, I must have caught a cold."

"Do you want a hot tea?" Asked Makoto

"Oh n-" Usagi stood up quickly. She was pale, sweating and her eyes were half-closed.

"Usagi!" Ami said rising rapidly.

"I'm... not... feeling... okay..." Usagi had collapsed down.

"Oh shit, what happened?!" They all stood and knelt around Usagi, laying on the floor.

"Usagi, Usagiiiiii! She's not waking up! What's happening?" Said Minako.

Rei got up quickly and opened the door to the outside, drawing the attention of boys.

"Mamoru-san!" Mamoru dropped the drink in his hand. Something was not right. He runned into the temple and the others followed him. When he was entering, he saw Usagi laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Usako! What happened?"

"I don't know... Suddenly the room was a little hot and Usagi was pale, dizzy, unable to breathe and fell to the ground. I felt her pulse, she's just unconscious." Said Ami.

"Baby... Wake please. Usako..." Mamoru touched her face.

"Rei, a bed please! I need to lie her down" Mamoru stood up with Usagi in his arms.

"Sure, my room! Please follow me..." _'Shimata! what did I do?'_

Mamoru laid Usagi in bed and turned to Rei.

"Bring me wet towels and tell Ami to come here, no one else."

"Sure, Mamoru-san."

Within seconds Ami appeared in the room with some wet towels.

"Mamoru-san, Rei told me you needed me here. Oh and I brought the wet towels."

"Thanks Ami, can you analyze Usagi with your computer? I want to make sure what's going on with her." Mamoru said as he placed the towels on Usagi's forehead.

"Sure but, you're suspecting something?" Ami says while was turning on the computer.

"Uh... Yeah, maybe." Ami looked at Mamoru seriously but decided not to insist further. Quickly she began to examine the body of her friend. Silence was interrupted by a noise. Her computer was signaling the analysis was completed.

"What does it say?" Asked Mamoru while Ami looked incredulously at the result.

"Ami!"

"Oh Mamoru-san I'm sorry... It's just, it says... that... Oh God, this is wrong..."

"What?!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. You nailed it!

**A Propose to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 6 - You nailed it!**

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"She... She's pregnant!" Ami said, taken her hand to her mouth in disbelief.

"You're sure?" Asked Mamoru.

"Yes! There is a second life's source in Usagi's body, small, but it's there." Mamoru smiled.

"You're not surprised... You were expecting it?"

"Yes... I mean... It was just a suspicion but yes... Long story. Ami, could you leave us alone? And please, don't tell the others."

"Sure." Ami said leaving Rei's room while Mamoru turned his attention to Usagi.

"Baby... wake up, come on..." He kissed her girlfriend in the mouth.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi woke and had tried to got up but felt dizzy again.

"Easy there... I'll help you sit."

"What happened?" Mamoru kissed her forehead.

"I was outside when the Rei called me, you fainted after you started not feeling well. You're okay?" She grabbed her boyfriend hand.

"Just a little dizzy... I remember when we're laughing, I was rolling in the ground and suddenly my chest started hurting, thereafter, the smell of pancakes... it was sickening! And then, I was feeling extremely hot and I couldn't breathe and..."

"Ssshhh Usako. Everything is fine now." He said smiling.

"Why you're smiling?!"

"I'm just happy baby..." He gently caressed her cheek.

"Uh?!"

"I asked Amy to analyze your body with her computer and you can't imagine what we found..."

"What?!" She asked, scared.

"You know... When we were in my apartment, you were wrong."

"I was wrong? But how- Oh my god! I'm pregnant?" She had realized.

"Hai Usako! We're going to have a baby! Ami found a second life's source in your body, a very little one, but she's here..." Mamoru kissed Usagi's stomach.

"Oh Mamo-chan!..." She had thrown herself into her boyfriend's arms.

"I love you both!" They kissed passionately.

Spent a few minutes, Usagi had got up from bed.

"You're really okay? You don't want to rest a little longer?"

"I'm fine Mamo-chan, let's met the others, they must be concerned."

Once they reached the room, there was madness.

"HEY! What's going on?" Mamoru had broken the discussion.

"Usagi! How are you?" Minako cried.

"I'm fine now." she had said smiling, squeezing Mamoru's hand.

"You guys didn't answer me, what happened to all of you be discussing?" Mamoru asked once more.

"That baka Rei-chan, she turned on the heater purposely!" Makoto pointed the finger.

"What?! Is it true Rei? Why did you do that? Are you aware of what could have happened?" Mamoru raised his angry voice.

"Mamoru-san, gomen! Yes, I turned on the heater but not on purpose... I mean, yes it was purposely but I didn't want to do any harm... I just wanted to make sure..."

"Making sure on what? Killing my child?!" Everyone looked with shock faces at Mamoru.

"So it's true! I knew it! I knew it!" Rei said enthusiastic.

"It's not funny Rei! "

"Mamo-chan... it's fine, I'm okay now." Usagi had said looking up at him.

"So... You're pregnant?! Hahahahah I was right! I'm gonna be a auntie!"

"Mina!" Everyone screams.

"And I'm gonna be a daddy!" Mamoru had lifted Usagi in his arms, bridestyle.

"Congratulations Mamoru!" The guys said.

"Oh yeah, you nailed it!" added Kunzite and the couple blushed.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Peace at last? Maybe not

**A Propose to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 7 - Peace at last? Maybe not**

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

**IN MAMORU'S APARTMENT**

"Mamo-chan! Put me down!" The couple entered the apartment. Mamoru carried Usagi in his arms and closed the door behind him with his foot. He sat her on the sofa.

"Now you're down." Mamoru smiled to his princess.

"Mamo-chan... I'm hungry..." She said, blushing. He laughed while Usagi laid down on the couch.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny..." He approached her and lifted her shirt up, exposing her flat stomach.

"What you're doing?" She looked down to him. He gently caressed her belly while distributing small kisses along her stomach.

"I'm trying to feel my baby." She giggled.

"Baka Mamo-chan, there's nothing to feel but sure she's hungry!"

"I'll get dinner for my princesses" He said standing up and gone to the kitchen.

After dinner, the two sat on the couch watching TV, cuddling.

"Usako... In a while you'll start showing up. I think it's best to schedule the wedding after the baby is born, what do you think? I don't want you stressed with preparations especially in these first months."

"I agree with you, I think it's better. But, we're forgetting one thing... We have to tell my parents." Mamoru gulped.

"Usako, your father will kill me when he'll find out you're pregnant before we're married."

"Mamo-chan we're living together as a couple, what difference does it make?"

"None, but good luck on trying to convince your father." Usagi had risen quickly from the couch.

"WE will convince my father, Mamo-chan! I'm not breaking the news alone!" He reached for her hand.

"I'm kidding Usako! Of course I'm going with you! But you'll have to promise me one thing! You're not letting your father kill me, are you?"

"Well, he no longer has the shotgun in the house but that doesn't mean he won't kill you with his bare hands!" She laughed at Mamoru's scared face.

"Usako! Will you allow our daughter to grow without a father?"

"Baka Mamo-chan, of course not honey! You're my husband!" Mamoru embraced Usagi.

"This was a full day, you're not sleepy?" Asked Mamoru.

"Not sleepy but tired... I'm gonna change, I'll be right back." She gave a light kiss on Mamoru's lips.

A few minutes passed and then...

"MAMO-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!" Mamoru frozed, hearing Usagi's cry. He ran to the bathroom and opened the door seeing Usagi sitting on the floor crying.

"Usako! What happened?" He knelt beside her. She lifted her little hand with blood, up to his face.

"Oh my baby!" She screamed hugging her stomach with both hands. Mamoru didn't think twice and left the house running with Usagi in his arms towards his car. While driving to the nearest hospital, he held his girlfriend hand keeping telling her that everything was going to be fine.

**ON THE HOSPITAL**

Once Usagi entered the hospital, she was taken to the emergency room and Mamoru went to the waiting room. He had no choice and called her parents, tolding them the whole situation by telephone. He didn't know what could happen with Usagi and it was important that they knew everything. Fortunately, it was Ikuko who answered. She hung up the call saying they were on their way.

Some steps were heard just before a war start.

"YOU SICK MAN! You knocked up my little girl! How could you?! I'm going to kill you!" Kenji Tsukino launched himself to Mamoru squeezing his neck with both hands.

"Kenji! Stop in this instant!" Ikuko said while trying to take Kenji's hands from Mamoru's neck.

"Sir... please, stop..." Mamoru said trying to be as civilized as possible.

"What were you thinking?! You two are not even married! As soon you both end up living together, she got pregnant! I should have known I couldn't trust you!" Screamed Kenji.

"What's going on here! This is a Hospital, I will not tolerate this behavior!" A doctor came into the waiting room.

"Help... he's trying to kill me..." Choked Mamoru.

"Dad is going to jail! Sweet!" Laughed Shingo.

"Stop Shingo, don't talk to your father like that!" Screamed Ikuko.

"Sir, I'm telling you to stop!" Some nurses came to help and managed to take Kenji off of Mamoru. But Kenji kept trying to freed himself off from the various arms holding him.

"Sir, I will not warn you again. Stop now or I'll give you a sedative!"

"Kenji stop! What our daughter will think of your behavior, she will not forgive you!" Then Kenji turned to the doctor.

"My daughter! Where she is?!" He screamed at the doctor while grabbing him by his shirt. In that moment, a nurse arrived with a syringe.

"Sir, I warned you." The doctor gave the sedative to Usagi's father. In a few moments he falled asleep.

"Madam, I'm sorry but your husband gave me no other choice. We can't allow this in here" The doctor said to Ikuko.

"I understand. He exceed all the limits today. You're ok Mamoru? I'm so sorry!" The nurses carried Kenji to a room.

"I'm fine Ms. Tsukino. Don't worry. Uh... Doctor, my fiancé, her name is Usagi Tsukino, she's pregnant and she was admitted to the emergency with a blood loss. Please, could you know how she is?" Mamoru asked the Doctor.

"Sure. Wait here I'll be right back."

Several minutes passed and the Doctor returned.

"Doctor! How's my daughter?" Asked Ikuko.

"Don't worry, she's fine. She had a little bleeding which is normal during the first month of the pregnancy. She's awake and resting now."

"And the baby?" Asked a concerned Mamoru.

"The baby is fine and by the way she asked for her fiancé. Care to follow me Sir?" Asked the Doctor.

"Sure!"

Once Mamoru entered Usagi's room, he sat on the bed and kissed her passionately.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi said looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh, Usako..." Usagi looked at her boyfriend's neck and noted a few red marks.

"What happened?!" Usagi asked, dumbfounded.

"Your father... Well, I had to tell your parents because I didn't know if you or the baby were fine and... he just tried to kill me..."

"WHAT?!"

"Baby, it's okay. Now he's asleep, the doctors gave him a sedative." He said caressing her arm.

"Okay?! It's not okay! When he wakes up, I'll be the one to kill him! How could he?!"

"Usako, just forget about it. What matters is that you and the baby are fine. I couldn't be happier."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. All in the Family

**A Propose to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 8 - All in the Family**

This story is a little crazy and spicy! What do you think so far? I'll show some scenes during Usagi's pregnancy, the birth of the baby, ending in the wedding. What do you think? Ideas or suggestions, write me!^^

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Usagi's hospital room door opened revealing her mother.

"Oh my baby girl! How you're feeling?" Ikuko asked.

"Ssshhh Mommy, Mamo-chan is sleeping... He's so tired... I can't believe what daddy did to him! What's his problem anyway?! He could have killed him!" Usagi said angry.

"Honestly baby, I don't know what possessed him to do it... Probably the shocking news." Ikuko said, sitting on Usagi's bed.

"Once he wakes up, I want to talk to him! I will not allow him to behave like this with my future husband and the father of my baby." Usagi said looking to Mamoru, still sleeping in a chair.

"Of course not darling, I deal with him, don't worry. And you can't be upset with these situations. Oh my baby, I'm happy for you and Mamoru! I'm gonna be a grandmother!" Ikuko pulled her daughter for a hug.

"Oh Mommy! I knew I could count on you!" Suddenly, another figure entered the room.

"Usagi, darling?" Kenji asked. His clothes were all rumpled and his glasses were upside down.

"Kenji please, our daughter is resting!" Ikuko faced her husband.

"I just want to talk to her. Usagi... " Kenji approached his daughter.

"Daddy, I'm very upset with you. How could you do such thing?!" Kenji's face showed his guilty and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh Usagi... I'm so sorry! When your mother told me you're pregnant and in the hospital, I snaped! I couldn't control my anger. Please forgive me!" He grabbed his daughter's hands.

"I'm in a hospital bed and you were trying to kill my fiancé! You wanted to kill me too?! Once Mamo-chan awakes, you're gonna apologize to him!"

"Sure... I'm not proud of my behavior." He said looking down.

"Of course you're not Kenji! Today you're going to sleep on the couch! That's your punishment." Ikuko said turning her face to the side, not looking at her husband.

"Ikuko darling, please! You don't need to go that far! Our daughter apologized me! Darling..."

"No buts Kenji Tsukino! SHE apologized you, not I! I'm so ashamed!"

"Usako?..." Mamoru woken with the noise.

"Now you woke him! Seriously, can I have some peace?! I can't take any more arguments! Daddy... do it, now!"

"Usako baby, please, calm down..." Mamoru said kissing her forehead.

"She's right, It's all my fault... Mamoru-san, please accept my sincere apologies." Kenji said, facing his future son-in-law.

"It's okay Mr. Tsukino." Mamoru said smiling.

"No more Mr. Tsukino, you're family now! Come on boy, give me a hug!" He quickly pulled Mamoru for a hug.

"Mommy... Daddy is scaring me... You're sure he's okay?!"

"Don't worry baby, this is what we call a short leash!" Ikuko said winking to her daughter.

**MAMORU AND USAGI APARTMENT (a month later)**

Usagi was in her daily cleanings wearing tracksuit pants and a wide sweater that was above her belly button, with wide sleeves which one keeps fallen bellow her shoulder. Her hair was in a tied up in a large ponytail. As the sweater was short, a small bulge was exposed. The music was loud and Usagi seized to dance and sing while cleaning. One of the songs from her Cd was a little more sexy and Usagi decided to try a sensual dance, imagining doing it for her Mamo-chan. She thrown the dust cloth onto the couch and started moving her hips into to the music.

Her hands caressed her body's curves and in a swift motion, she taken the sweater off, tossing it in the air and thrown it to the side. Wearing only a sports bra on the top, she applied even more sensual movements with her waist. Concentrated on the music and with her back to the front door, she didn't hear it had opened. Two figures were completely shocked by the scene before them. The clash ended when Mamoru saw that his fiancé was prepared to take her bra off. He rushed to turn off the music. Usagi opened her eyes.

"Mamo-chan! You're home early! I was preparing a sensual dance for us tonight. Let me finish for you!" And she hastened to get her top off.

"Usako! Stop!" Her eyes widened.

"What yo-"

"Konbanwa, Usagi-chan!" Someone said behind her. She turned back slowly.

"Motoki! Oh, Shimata!" She grabbed her sweater and ran to her room, slamming the door.

"Wow... I didn't knew THAT Usagi" Mamoru smiled.

"Don't tell me about it... She changed a lot but now, with the pregnancy, she is... with even more desire." Mamoru confessed, blushing. "Well, for me it's great! Uh, Motoki, I'm sorry for this scene. That woman is a walking surprise, I'm telling you."

"I didn't mind watching it!" Mamoru glared Motoki.

"Gomen! Do all women, when they get pregnant, act like this?" Mamoru laughed.

"I, dunno..." Mamoru shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe I'll start thinking about extending the family!"

"Motoki onii chan! Shame on you! Wanting to have a baby just to satisfy your sexual desires!" said Usagi appearing in the living room with her sweater on. Motoki throws is hands up in defense.

"Usagi-chan... It was a joke! Gomen!" She approached her friend carefully.

"A joke?! How can you think about messing with important and sensitive subjects? If Reika heard you..."

"Now this is another pregnancy "symptom": mood swings. These moods sometimes overlap the desires." Said Mamoru pointing to his fiancé.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi glared Mamoru.

"I think I changed my mind! Well, I'll leave you two alone. I have some things... Uh... Bye!" Motoki said leaving the apartment.

"Seriously, Mamo-chan, and I'm the weird one? Moody?!" Mamoru smiled and pushed her towards his embrace.

"Yeah, but you're MY sweet weird one!" He kissed her passionately until the two were breathless. "Now tell me, what was about that dance? You naughty, naughty..."

"Mamo-chan, don't say that..." She said blushing.

"You amaze me baby... A couple minutes before you're a sensual dancer and now you're blushing! I love you!" She laughed. He kneelt in front of her, giving a kiss on her bulge. "I have not greeted you yet, my baby. Hello little one, I love you too!" She giggled.

"Oh Mamo-chan! It tickles!" He looked up at her with mischievous eyes.

"Oh, really? We'll see that!" He stood up taking her in his arms, and ran towards the bedroom.

"Mamo-chaaaaaaaaannn! You bad boy!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Bad GirlBad Boy

**A Propose to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 9 - Bad Girl/Bad Boy**

Konnichiwa minna-san! ^^ Happy New Year! This is a longer chapter, I hope you like it! And don't forget the reviews, I'm looking forward for your opinions!

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Usagi was sleeping peacefully with her fiancé in their bed. She was 4 months pregnant at that moment. The sheet covered her torso and only came up to her thigh, leaving exposed her long legs. The first rays of sunlight burst through the window making her long blonde hair spread out on the bed, shone even stronger. Mamoru was the first waking up. This was something normal but with Usagi's pregnancy, she slept increasingly. The scene he saw before him at that time in the morning, made him even more grateful for that woman in his life. Her glow was even brighter! Not to mention the way she was in that particular morning. The sheet covered only a small but important part of her body. This made Mamoru wanted Usagi even further, if possible. He could have sworn she was even sexier! On top of the whirlwind of feelings and desires that Usagi felt at that stage, was the incapacity to disguise the sexual tension among others. They often were accused of being _'Hentais'_ by the closest friends. With her parents, they had to be extra careful because Mamoru couldn't risk another war with his father-in-law.

Mamoru's thoughts were interrupted by a moan that he knew so well. Upon hearing this, his self-control vanished. _'Always tempting and seductive, my Goddess__'_

He approached the end of the bed and started kissing her feet slightly. Usagi smiled in her sleep, reacting instantly under the touch of her lover. Going up her leg, his kisses were getting longer and pleasurable, causing a long moan from her lips. The kisses stopped on her thigh to start over again at her neck. While he did wonders between Usagi's ear, neck and shoulder, a hand began caressing her ass and the other, her breasts. This led her opening her eyes immediately.

"Hmmm Mamo-chan... I'm so horny..." Mamoru gaped.

"Good morning to you too Usako... Well, I think we need to take care of that problem." She smiled.

He sat cross-legged in the middle of the bed leaning back, supporting himself with both arms behind him. Usagi crawled up to him, kneeling over his lap and lowering herself down. She liked to be in control and also because those positions made her feel more comfortable. She could determinate the speed and depth of her lover's intensity. As she bounced up and down, her little rounded belly rubbed on Mamoru's muscled abdomen. He loved to feel it.

"Mamo-chan... Harder!" With her arms around his neck, she kissed his neck up to his ear, whispering.

"Oh... Usako!" He bit her shoulder lightly.

As they were reaching the peak of their lovemaking session, something made them stop and looked at each other, amazed.

"Mamo-chan... Did you feel it?!" Usagi said looking deeply at him.

"Yeah... Tha-That's what I'm thinking?!" She smiled after looking down at her belly.

"Oh my God... I think she kicked me!" She lifted her head looking back to Mamoru who was visibly touched. She grabbed his hand and put it on top of her belly. Their focus were on her belly while Mamoru caressed her slowly. And so, another movement was sensed.

"Usako! She moved again!" He kissed her hard with his hand still feeling the movements of his daughter.

"Oh my baby, did we wake you?" Usagi said giggling.

"No... I think she's happy when we're together like this. She's the fruit of a great love, Usako." He said lifting her shin up, forcing her to look at him.

"She is... It's amazing. Today we have an appointment for an ultrasound and I never thought feeling her before that." She hugged him hard, pressing her belly against him.

"I think it's the first time I don't mind not having finished with you..." He said with a devilish laugh.

"Mamo-chan! You're a baaaaaaaaaad boy! But, on second thought, do you want another try?" She smiled suggestively winking at him while running to the bathroom.

"You know me too well my dear Usako... I love saving water!" He said following her.

**IN THE HOSPITAL **

Usagi and Mamoru were in their appointment for the ultrasound to know the sex of the baby and if she was in good health. Yeah a girl, of course they already knew.

Usagi laid down on the mattress and pulled her shirt up, exposing her little rounded belly. After the doctor placed the gel and then the machine, a beat could be heard.

"There it is Tsukino-san, Chiba-san... The heartbeat of your baby. Pretty healthy!" Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand.

"We felt her for the first time a moments ago when we were at home, I think she kicked me two times."

"It's normal you start feeling her kicks and movements at this time. You see this?" The doctor said pointing to a screen. They nodded. "It's your baby. Do you want to know if it's a girl or a boy? I can see it now."

"Yes, please." Usagi said looking up to her fiancé, pretending she didn't know.

"Well, you're going to be parents of a baby girl, congratulations!" Mamoru kissed Usagi's forehead.

"Look, her foot, the legs... And here's her head..." Usagi started to cry.

"Our Baby..." Mamoru whispered putting his arms around her, with tears in his eyes as well.

"And she's perfect, just like you, Usako."

"I can see this is a much loved baby" Said the doctor smiling at the couple.

"You have no idea... She's a very expected baby, thank you doctor." Mamoru said while helping getting up Usagi.

"Congratulations you too, here are the pictures and till the next appointment!"

They exchanged their farewells and the couple exited to the hospital's hall.

Usagi was walking slowly as she looked at the photographs in hand.

"So little..." Usagi said while passing her fingers over the photo.

"Beautiful..." He said. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on baby, the others are impatiently waiting for us and excited to see the first images of our little princess." Mamoru said. They left the hospital and entered the car heading towards one of their favorite places.

**CROWN ARCADE**

"Here are your orders..." Motoki said when he approached the table with all his friends. The inner-senshi and their boyfriends, but also Motoki's girlfriend Reika, were waiting for the famous couple. The couple said yesterday they had an ultrasound appointment to see their baby and they all decided to make a meeting at the arcade in order to see the first images.

After distributing the orders across the table, the awaited couple arrived just in time.

"Wow Usagi-chan, now we can notice! Look at your tummy, so kawaii!" Said the always cheerful Minako. Usagi's shirt was tighter than usual which made visible a little rounded bulge.

"Thanks Minako-chan. Konnichiwa minna-san!" Usagi smiled with her hand resting upon the belly.

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san." They all greeted.

"So, how was your appointment?" Reika asked.

"Very well, the doctor said it was a baby girl, which we already know, very healthy. We saw her in the monitor, look at her, so tiny..." Mamoru said while Usagi spread the pictures across the table.

"Ooooohhhhhhh..." the girls said at the same time when they looked at the pictures.

"And we felt her kicking today for the first time when we woke up!" Said Usagi.

"Really?! That's awesome!" Said Ami looking at the pictures.

"And what you two were doing? I heard someone say that babies would move a lot under their parents touch or when they're together... if you know what I mean..." Everyone stopped to look at Zoicite.

"Oh gosh, here it comes... Can't we have normal friends?!" Usagi whispered to Mamoru.

"I don't think it's possible..." Mamoru replied smiling.

"What?! Don't look at me, this is the perfect time to give them the present." Zoicite continued.

"Present?! For us?" Said Usagi excited.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, you will love it and it will be very useful, I'm certain..."

"Motoki..." Glared Reika.

"What's up with the present? You're scaring me..." Said a scared Mamoru.

"Well... this is specially for Usagi and indirectly for you to enjoy too..." Said Rei smirking offering a small gift. Usagi quickly unwrapped the gift and could not believe what she had in hands. A book with the title: KAMASUTRA: BAD GIRL EDITION.

"MINNA!" She screamed.

"Oh boy..." Said Mamoru blushing furiously.

"Usagi don't be ashamed, it's impossible not to notice the two of you." Said Nephrite.

"She recently has had a lot of imagination, I don't know if this WILL REALLY help..." Mamoru said laughing.

"Mamo-chan!... OUCH!" She said, suddenly grabbing her belly.

"Usagi-chan! You're ok?" Ami asked.

"Usako! What is-" Mamoru couldn't finish the sentence because Usagi took his hand and placed it on her belly, feeling one more movement from his daughter.

"What's happening?" Rei asked rising immediately.

"She's moving again minna! Come and feel her!" Usagi said. In an instant, the confusion settled. The girls fought for their space and time to feel the baby and only sighs were heard. Mamoru had no choice but to get up and join the boys, leaving the girls alone.

"I want a baby too!"

"Me too, it's awesome!" The boys heard from the girls.

"Here we go..." said Kunzite.

"Prepare yourselves!" Said Mamoru.

"Not a problem for me if she accepts that BAD GIRL EDITION. I won't mind at all!" Said Jadeite making all the boys start laughing.

"Jadeite, never forget the mood swings. As Mamoru here said once and I quote: _'These moods sometimes overlap the desires..._' You're up for the challenge with Rei? I think it's dangerous..." Motoki said grinning.

"What are you all laughing about, uh? Did I heard my name?" Rei asked approaching them leaving the girls concentrated around Usagi.

"Remember Jadeite... Mood Swings, mood swings..." Motoki whispered and they erupted in a higher laughter. Jadeite had a scared look.

"I think I don't want to know..." Rei said turning back to the girls. They hardly knew that the girls, listening to everything, decided to play along, too.

"Mamo-chan! Can we go home? I'm eager to read this book and try everything on it... " Usagi was heard among the group of girls.

"Oh yeah! And surprise, surprise! I couldn't resist buying one too!" Minako screamed with a book in her hands.

"Me too!" Makoto said.

"And me!" Rei said.

"Here's my!" Reika said

"... I bought one too..." Ami said red as a tomato.

"Ami-chan!" cried Zoisite.

They were facing now 6 open-mouthed guys.

"Mood swings, mood, swings, mood swings..." muttered Jadeite.

"Mamoru-san, I think your daughter likes the idea, she hasn't stopped moving." Said Rei.

"Enough!" Mamoru said getting up and approaching his fiancé he bent over and placed two hands, each one in her belly's side as if he could close his baby's ears.

"Stop flooding my daughter with these conversations. Go home all of you and get down to business, ne Usako? Let's go." Usagi was stunned looking at Mamoru. But then, she smiled.

"Bye!" Usagi screamed to everyone.

"Incredible... these two never stop to amaze me..." Said Makoto.

"Yeah... Mamoru-san is getting bad as Usagi..." Said Minako and the room erupted in laughs.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Insanity - PART I

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 10 - Insanity (PART I)**

Konnichiwa minna-san! ^^ I'm back, sorry for the delay! You can see the details on my profile ^^

This chapter will be divided in 2 parts. Hope you like it and please review!^^ Thank you!

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"I'm a whale, Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried in front of the mirror.

"Usako... you're 8 months pregnant and you're beautiful." Mamoru replied coming out of the bathroom into their room with only a towel around his waist.

"Mamo-chan, you're just saying that because..." she stopped her speech abruptly fixing her gaze in the mirror reflection of her boyfriend.

"Because?..." He raised her an eyebrow.

"Damn! you do that on purpose?!" She turned around and glared him.

"What?!" He asked dumbfounded.

"Walking around just like that... wearing only a towel, all wet! You drive me insane, you know that?" She grinned while approaching him sensually.

"Usako... and you break my sanity. Is it normal such desire?" He asked while she was caressing his bare chest. She stopped abruptly and look at him.

"You're complaining?"

"Of course not honey, I'm just asking! I never knew this side of you..." He said smiling at her.

"Oh... Want to know more?" She asked as her hands went straight to the towel, dropping it to the ground.

"What you're up to my temptress?" Mamoru asked while kissing her neck.

"Breaking your sanity for good!"

* * *

** A LITTLE EARLIER, IN REI'S TEMPLE**

"ChibiUsa! You're back! But wait... How's that possible?" Asked Ami.

"Konnichiwa, minna-san! Ami-chan, I traveled like always did, why? What's wrong?" Asked ChibiUsa looking at the inner senshi.

"Well... You see..."

"What she's trying to say is that you're already here, so we were not expecting you... Only in 2 months, I guess!" Blurted Minako.

"Uh?! How am I already here, what you're talking about?" Asked Chibiusa even more confused.

"ChibiUsa, Usagi-chan is pregnant... She's expecting you." Said Rei, camly.

"So soon?! But how?!" she innocently asked.

"You see... when your Mom and Dad are to-"

"MINA! Seriously?! Makoto yelled.

"Please stop, it doesn't matter. The truth, ChibiUsa, is that Usagi-chan is indeed pregnant, expecting you. But the question is how you managed to come here being both on the same timeline, that's odd." Said Ami.

"I didn't know Usagi is pregnant! I want to see her, where is she? And mamo-chan?" The little girl asked.

"They're living together in his apartment. You're you want to see them?" Asked Minako.

"Sure! I'm going to see my future mom pregnant with me! Can you girls come with me?"

"Sure! Let's go together." Said Makoto.

* * *

**OUTSIDE USAGI'S AND MAMORU'S APARTMENT**

"Maybe they're not in there?" Asked Ami.

"Knock again, Rei-chan" Said minako. "Wait, i'm calling her."

Minako picked her cellphone and dialled Usagi's number. Outside the apartment's door, they heard Usagi's phone.

"Hey girls, it's Usagi's phone, she's inside! Why she's not answering the door?" Said ChibiUsa, sad.

"Kami-sama, what if something happened with her?!" Asked Minako.

"Maybe you're right! What we're going to do?" Said Makoto.

"Break the door, Mako-chan!" Said Rei.

"What?! You can't do that!"

"Ami-chan, Rei-chan is right maybe she's not feeling okay, we need to help her!" Said Minako.

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE APARTMENT** **– COUPLE'S BEDROOM**

"Usako, did you hear something?" asked mamoru.

"Uh?... Mamo-chan, you're already losing it?" She giggled.

"I'm sure I heard something..." He asked seriously.

"Just your imagination baka Mamo-chan, come here..." She said while kissing him hard. Mamoru was lying on the bed and Usagi on top of him, both naked.

**OUTSIDE THE APARTMENT**

"C'mon Mako-chan!" Cheered ChibiUsa.

"I'm trying!" Said Makoto

After a few attempts she was able to throw the door down. The couple was inside their bedroom, door closed, completed engaged in their love-making session.

"Where she could be?" Asked Ami-chan, looking everywhere the living room.

"SSSSHHHHH! I think I heard something!" Said Minako.

Moans were coming from inside one of the rooms.

_"Mamo-chan!"_

"Mamo-chan?! Why she's screaming?!" Asked ChibiUsa.

"Oh kami-sama, I can' believe it... I don't want to hear it!" Said Rei.

"What?!" Demanded ChibiUsa.

"Uh..." Started Makoto. Every girl had a big blush on their faces.

_"Mamo-chan! Harder, oh yes harder!"_

"This isn't happening!" Screamed Ami, covering her eyes and blushing furiously.

ChibiUsa not understanding the situation, sprinted towards Mamoru's bedroom, opening the door.

**INSIDE THE BEDROOM**

"Just like that, Mamo-chan... yes!"

"Usako... Oh, Usako!"

And then, the door opened revealing ChibiUsa.

"Mom, Dad?!" The couple frozed at the voice.

"ChibiUsa!" They yelled.

Suddenly Rei appeared.

"Sorry, sorry!" Said Rei trying not to look, dragging ChibiUsa out of the room.

Usagi sat on the bed, covering herself.

"Mamo-chan, I can't believe our daughter caught us! But in first place, what she's doing here?"

"Usako... I swear I'll die from heart attack before the baby is born!"

**IN THE LIVING ROOM**

"What happened?" Asked Minako as Rei and ChibiUsa returned to the living room.

"She caught them..." Said Rei.

"Baka Usagi is just like my future Mom!" Cursed ChibiUsa with her arms crossed.

"ChibiUsa-chan, don't say that..." Said Amy

"Of course I do! They always like this around the palace... playing!" Said a fuming ChibiUsa.

"They do?! Wow! Usagi-chan amazes me!" Said Minako.

"Hey girls, what about the door?" Makoto asked tried to avoid the topic of conversation.

They all looked at the door lying on the ground.

"Well, we fix it! And for that I'm calling the guys!" Yelled Minako.

"This is wrong, so wrong..." Murmured Rei.

"Kunz honey! I need your help baby... I mean, we need your help and the guys too. We're on Usagi's apartment and we need to fix one thing... Me?! Of course not! Hey, we did nothing! Just get over here, ok? Bye, love you!" Said Minako talking with her boyfriend Kunzite.

"And now? What we do meanwhile?" Asked Makoto.

"Let's sit and wait for Usagi and Mamoru... And the guys too." Said Rei.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	11. Insanity - PART II

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 11 - Insanity (PART II)**

Konnichiwa minna-san! ^^ And now, the second part! ^^

Review pleaseeee and leave your suggestions, I really need them!

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

Moments later, Mamoru appeared in the living room. His eyes went immediately to the door in the floor. Restraining up, temporarily, he greeted his future daughter first.

"ChibiUsa! We weren't expecting your visit sweety... come here." Mamoru bent down and opened his arms to the little girl. Kissing her little chubby face, he whispered something in her ear. The inner Senshi were silent, delighted from the Father's/Daughter's scene. But everything changed in seconds. The man glanced the girls dangerously over ChibiUsa's shoulder. They gulped.

"Can anyone explain me the meaning of this?! Destroying my apartment or my patience for good?" Mamoru raised his voice putting his daughter on the floor.

"Mamoru-san... gomen!" Said Ami, blushing. The others were trying to hide behind the blue-haired friend, grabbing her tightly. "We can explain!" She tried, nervously taking a few steps back while Mamoru advanced on them. This dance was interrupted by four men.

"Hey..." Nephrite said shyly, noticing the dense and embarrasing environment.

"Kunz, baby! Help us, Mamoru is pissed off! He's going to kill us!" Screamed Minako and Kunzite breathed.

"What did you do this time?" Kunzite asked, seriously.

"See my apartment door at your feet? Just wonder..." Said Mamoru.

"Mina... why did you called us, anyway?" Kunzite asked his girlfriend.

"You know what?! It's not our fault! We were outside knocking because we came to visit Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san with ChibiUsa. We were worried because no one answered and Usagi's phone was ringing inside! That's why we broke the door..." Said Rei.

"They didn't heard us because those _hentais_ were extremely buuuuusy! Screaming in pleasure..." Finished Minako.

"Pleasure?... But, weren't they playing?" Asked ChibiUsa confused and her father sighed in frustration.

"ChibiUsa-chan! How do you know about... playing?!" Asked Zoisite.

"She caught them in the room. Rei-chan ran after her and saw them too." Blurted Makoto.

"What?!" Screamed Jadeite and Rei at the same time.

"Seriously, Rei?!" Asked Jadeite at his girlfriend.

"Of course not, you baka! I picked up ChibiUsa without looking! I'm not a _hentai_, unlike others!" She glared Mamoru.

"ENOUGH!" Everything stopped at Mamoru's angry voice.

"Mamo-chan?..." Came Usagi in the living room.

"Mama! Wow..." ChibiUsa said looking better at her future Mother.

"ChibiUsa-chan!" She picked the girl in her arms, despite her huge belly. "Look baby, you're here too, see?" Usagi said affectionately pointing to her belly.

"So great!" ChibiUsa said smiling widely at her mother. Mamoru had tears in his eyes seeing Usagi's interaction with their daughter.

"I think we should fix the door, ne?" Zoisite whispered to the others.

**MOMENTS LATER...**

Problems forgotten, ChibiUsa was telling them some adventures of Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity while snacking.

"She did that?! Hey, I'm not like that! So, so... sassy!" Usagi said blushing furiously.

"I can't believe it! Serenity went into the conference room wearing only lingerie, where Endymion was having a meeting?" Asked Rei, shocked.

"Mom was really, really angry with Dad..." Said ChibiUsa.

"See what you make me do in the future? Mamo-chan remember, don't make me mad..." Usagi said smiling at her fiancé.

"Usako... I don't know what I might have done as King Endymion to piss you off. Moreover, I doubt I have done something bad... You're sure it wasn't one of your moods, honey?" Mamoru said. Usagi looked at him dangerously and, without saying a word left the living room.

"Usagi-chan! Come here!" Yelled Ami.

"Don't worry Ami, she's been extremely sensitive in the last weeks... In a few minutes she comes back as if nothing had happened, you'll see." Said Mamoru.

"Dude... I'm scared for my well being just thinking about Rei pregnant! ChibiUsa, do you remember something... naughty about her?" Asked Jadeite.

"Baka Jadeite, I'll kill you!" Yelled Rei lauching at her boyfriend.

"Naughty?... What naughty means, Dad?" Mamoru couldn't believe his daughter's question!

"Uh..."

"Naughty is what your parents were doing earlier when we heard them, ChibiUsa-chan!" Said Minako.

"MINAAAAA! Don't say those things, please! For everyone's sake!" Said Ami completely embarrassed.

"Good luck with the couch tonight, Jadeite!" Grinned Zoisite.

Heels were heard on the floor forcing everyone looking at Usagi's return... Wearing only a dark sexy nightgown. Mamoru mouth was wide open, completely shocked with her behaviour.

"Want to rethink your previous thought, baby?" She smiled.

"USAKO!" Mamoru quickly rose from his seat embracing his woman, covering her figure from prying eyes.

The girls were able to react in time, covering their boyfriends eyes.

"What were you thinking?! Why do you have to take everything I say so seriously?" Mamoru whispered her, looking deeply at her eyes.

"..."

"Usako?..." Mamoru asked, concerned about her face expression, like she was in pain.

"..." Usagi was sweating unable to reply her fiancé.

"Baby, you're scaring me... you're okay?" Mamoru tried again, touching lightly her f+delicate face.

The girls and the guys knew that something was not right between the couple.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san... is everything ok?" Asked Minako.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi began.

"Yes?..."

"Oh, God!" She whimpered, louder.

"What's happening?" Asked Nephrite looking at the girls, searching for an answer but they were clueless as him.

"Usako! Please baby, speak to me!..." He said shaking her body in search for a reaction.

"My water broke... The baby is coming!"

"WHAAAAAATTTTTTTT? But you're only 8 months Usagi-chan!" Screamed Rei followed by a thud sound in front of her.

"Mamo-chaaaaaaaan! Wake up, I need you!"

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	12. (Un) Expected Delivery

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 12 - (Un) Expected Delivery**

Konnichiwa minna-san! ^^

LoveInTheBattleField and JFVW thank you so much for your reviews! Here's chapter 12, let me know what you think of it!

And, of course, to everyone who favorited this story and are following this adventure... Thank you so much!

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

"Doctor! Please, we need a doctor!" Screamed Makoto leading the group into the Hospital.

"Oh, what happened with the young man? Drunk?" A nurse asked, seeing a fainted Mamoru carried by four men.

"Oh, he wished... But not him! Her!" Makoto replied looking behind. "Hey guys, get off the way!" They moved aside revealing Usagi in a wheelchair, whimpering in pain.

"Uuuugghhhh... She's coming fast, help me!" Usagi said painfully with her hands on the belly.

The nurse took Usagi immediately to the delivery room.

"Minna-san! I want Mamooooo-chan!" The blonde screamed along the hall.

* * *

"Where am I?" Mamoru asked, holding his head.

"You don't remember, Mamoru-san?" Asked Nephrite. When Mamoru heard his friend's words, everything came to his head.

"Oh damn, Usako!" He sprinted towards the delivering room.

A few minutes later he found Usagi's hospital room.

"Usako! Are you ok?" He ran to the blonde, kissing her head.

"Mamo-chan... You're awake! I'm so glad..." She looked at him sweaty, casting a weak smile.

"Usako..." He caressed her pink cheeks.

"Ok, ok, ok you two stop! This is no time for long chats." The doctor positioned between the blonde's legs, checking her "status".

"I can't hang any longer! Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" Screamed usagi.

"Usako..." He held strongly her hand.

"Mamoru-san please, step aside... This baby is coming fast! Nurse!"

_**MOMENTS LATER...**_

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Usagi pushed one more time. "It hurts! Do something, Mamo-chan!" She looked at him by the corner of her eye.

"Usako baby, please... breathe." He kissed her forehead.

"Tsukino-san one more, now! One, two, push!"

"It's taking so long..." Mamoru whispered, nervously.

"It's fine. I can see the head." Replied the doctor. "Push harder, Tsukino-san... Yes! Now rest."

"I can't take it anymore... Do a caesarian!" Usagi said.

"What?! You're almost there." The doctor replied.

"No... please, stop this pain..." Whimpered Usagi, closing her eyes.

"Usako! You can do it!" Mamoru said, trying to give her some encouragement.

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Look, I'm right here, ne?"

"What the hell good does that do?!" Usagi screamed.

"Squeeze my hand!"

"No, thank you!" She shoved his hand away.

"Stop fighting! Breathe in! One, Two..."

"C'mon Usako!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH Doctor, this isn't fair!"

"Don't stop! Bear down!" The doctor advised.

"Why is it just me who hurts?!" Usagi deplored. "If a baby takes two, why is it the woman who suffers?!"

"And rest..." Said the doctor.

"Hurts like hell... and he stands and watches! You won't touch me again, Chiba!" Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Tsukino-san, that's the way it is." The doctor said. "Now, one last time!"

* * *

_**OUTSIDE THE DELIVERING ROOM**_

"It's getting bad in there... She already calls him, Chiba!" Rei said.

"You heard her screams? Looks like she's dying! No wonder she's pissed..." Declared Minako.

"It hurts that much having a baby?" Asked ChibiUsa.

"That's normal when a woman have a baby, ChibiUsa-chan... Don't worry, it'll pass quickly. Usagi will be radiant holding you in her arms for the first time." Replied Ami kneeling in front of the little girl.

"Minna-san!" They all looked to see Reika and Motoki running up to them. "How she's doing?" Reika asked the girls.

"Inside. Screaming like a maniac. Scary!" Replied Makoto.

"You think everything's okay?" Reika asked concerned.

"That's Odango's Atama screaming and yelling... Pretty normal."

The boys laughed at Rei's statement.

"Your time will come..." Whispered Motoki to the four guys leaning on the wall. They gulped.

* * *

"I should never have done this!" Usagi cried.

"One, two!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"It's coming!" The doctor cheered. "It's out!" Usagi and Mamoru breathed in relief. However, the doctor was with a blank stare and his face was inexpressive looking at the newborn in his arms and she wasn't crying. In seconds, the doctor disappeared behind a curtain with the baby and the nurse was close behind.

"What's wrong?! Doctor!" Mamoru went after the doctor, only stopped by the nurse. "Doctor, she's ok?" He was panicking.

"Please sir, you can't be here! Let the doctor make the necessary procedures." The nurse said, trying to calm the young man.

"No! It's my daughter! Why isn't she crying?!" Mamoru screamed trying to look at his baby.

"Mamoru-san, be quiet. Give us a minute!" The doctor said.

"Mamo-chan, what's wrong?" Mamoru turned to Usagi. She was terrified, he could see it in her eyes... "She's ok?"

His reply was interrupted when, a loud cry filled the room. Happy, Mamoru hugged fiercely his love.

"Good girl..." The doctor whispered to the little girl.

Usagi and Mamoru couldn't stop smiling... They never thought how much a baby's cry could bring hapiness and tears to their eyes.

* * *

_**OUTSIDE THE DELIVERING ROOM**_

Everyone was screaming and hugging each others.

"She's born!" Ami screamed.

* * *

The doctor walked to the happy couple with a bundle in his arms, wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket. Usagi was already with her arms opened, ready to welcome her baby girl.

"Congratulations!" Said the doctor, resting the baby in Usagi's arms. When Mamoru and Usagi looked, for the first time, at their baby, their smiles were replaced by surprised expressions.

"Mamo-chan... She's..." She looked up at the black-haired man.

"Yeah... But, how?..." He asked, sitting on the bed and taking a closer view at his baby.

"I love newly parents... But your reaction is priceless!" Said the doctor smiling and walking away.

"She's beautiful... But..." Said Usagi.

"She is, Usako... Her..."

"Hair..."

"Is black..." Replied Mamoru.

"She's not ChibiUsa!" They exclamed at the same time, looking at each other.

The door opened in that instant, revealing all their friends.

"Congratulations!..." They immediately saw the couple's wide eyes.

"Uh-Oh... What happened?" Asked Kunzite.

ChibiUsa smiled.

* * *

_**Another surprise? What could it be?... Next chapter, soon!^^**_


	13. Life's full of surprises

**A Proposal to Remember by Sayuri Uzuki**

**Chapter 13- Life is full of surprises (END)**

Konnichiwa minna-san! ^^

JFVW and TropicalRemix thank you so much for your reviews on last chapter! Here's the last chapter! Wow, this journey is now over... I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed too! Please, review!^^

And, of course, to everyone who favorited this story followed this adventure... Thank you so much!

**ATTENTION**: "The Art of Seduction" story is close to the end and "Rising Moon" will get new updates! **My next story is going to be: "A Moment to Remember" A** **love story about a young couple's enduring love, which is tested when 27 year old Tsukino Usagi is diagnosed with a rare form of Alzheimer's disease. **This is a really sweet story, full of love! Please, don't miss it. Coming very soon!

Ja ne!

Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi. This story is purely for entertainment of the readers.

* * *

For a few minutes, silence reigned in the delivering room. Usagi and Mamoru kept looking at the baby while the others were looking at the couple, waiting for something.

"Mitsuki Nee-chan!" ChibiUsa cheered and everyone looked at her.

"Sister? So, she's your sister?" Mamoru asked, signaling for her to come closer.

"Yes, daddy!" ChibiUsa replied sitting on Usagi's bed and looking at the baby. "She have black hair. As you can see, she's not me!" She giggled.

"Black hair?!" Ami asked.

"What's going on? The baby's not ChibiUsa?" Asked Jadeite while the others approached, taking a better look at the baby.

"She's my older sister, Mitsuki-chan!" ChibiUsa looked at them.

"But... How's that possible?! Setsuna told us that Usagi and Mamoru were supposed to have only one child, you." Rei said, pointing at ChibiUsa.

"Well, mama make me promise to keep a secret. If you knew, it would probably mess up the timeline..."

"Mitsuki..." Usagi whispered and looked at Mamoru. "It means, full moon... Our baby!"

"Yes, Usako... I can't believe. I'm going to have two daughters!"

"Only two? Hum... I'm not so sure about it…" Asked Minako. "ChibiUsa-chan, I know you can't tell us how many children they're going to have but... is it more than two?" ChibiUsa looked at her future parents.

"Yes..."

"I knew it!" Laughed Minako and the others sighed.

* * *

**6 MONTHS LATER…**

In 6 months, many has changed. Mitsuki was already a cheerful baby crawling all around the house and her parents, Usagi and Mamoru, were now married. A simple but beautiful cerimony that took place only three months after Mitsuki was born.

Usagi was at home taking care of her baby daughter while she packed some things left by ChibiUsa in the apartment. She truely missed her daughter. Of course she had Mitsuki, her most beautiful surprise, but she couldn't stop thinking when would be able to see the little pink haired girl around the house. After Mitsuki surprise, everything seemed to be… unknown. Finishing the work, she noticed an envelope addressed to "Mama" with ChibiUsa hand writting.

"How didn't I noticed it before?" She whispered. After a few seconds staring at it, she opened and started reading.

**_"Dear Mama,_**

**_You should_****_ probably be wondering how this envelope got here, but don't worry because I did it on purpose. Mommy, don't be angry with me, please!"_**

"Oh my baby, why would I be angry with you?" She whispered giggling and continued the reading.

**_"I wrote this letter after the birth of Mitsuki onee-chan and before returning to the 30th century. I remembered Minako's question at the hospital and thought I should tell you a little secret about me. I'm so happy to share this secret! Unfortunately with my sister couldn't do it because Mommy wouldn't let me… Anyway, now it's safe because I know you'll read this letter only a few months away… _**

**_Say mama… Do you miss me?"_**

"ChibiUsa-chan… You don't know how much. I have your sister with me but my life would only be completed with you in my arms. I know it's too soon but I hope you'll come to see us." She whispered, taking a pause from the letter.

**_"Don't worry because I'm going to visit you and Papa, very soon!"_ **

"Yes! I knew it…" She was interrupted by the sound of her apartment's door.

"Usako! I'm home! Where are you?" Mamoru's voice was heard.

Usagi got up and ran to her husband with the letter on her hands.

"Mamo-chan! Look what I found! ChibiUsa wrote me a letter when she left and she'll be going to visit us soon! Look!" She delivered him the paper and kissed him on the cheek.

"Really? Let me see it…" Mamoru read it and quickly came to the part where Usagi stopped reading.

The problem is... When Mamoru got home, Usagi had no time to read the last sentence on the letter. He dropped the paper on the floor and looked intently at his wife.

"Usako… You…" He tried to say but no words came out, so huge was the shock.

"Mamo-chan? What's wrong?" Usagi asked, confused.

"It's true?"

"What? ChibiUsa's visit? Of course! You read it, didn't you?" She asked him, smiling.

"You're pregnant?!"

"Of cou… Wait! What?!" She widened her eyes. "You baka! What are you saying?! Of course I'm not pregnant!" She glared at him, not understanding his change of attitude.

"Perhaps, Usako... Did you read the last sentence on the letter?" He picked up the letter and handed to her.

When Usagi looked at it, she immediately fell on her knees in the floor.

"Usako! Hey baby, look at me…" He whispered her, lifting her chin.

"Mamo-chan… how did this happened?!" Mamoru raised her an eyebrow and she looked at him waiting for an answer. "I now that! What I don't understand is... Why so soon? Mitsuki's only 6 months!"

"Usako, now we're going to have our pink princess with us. Mitsuki and ChibiUsa-chan can play together, can you imagine? Maybe it's soon but I don't care. How can I thank you for these miracles?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan!" She throwed herself into his arms. "Our life may be too crazy but I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me neither… For nothing in the world." He whispered against her lips. Pushing her against his body, he kissed her hard, proving his statement. The letter, forgotten, fell to the ground.

**_"Because, Mommy, I'm already inside of you! Surprise, surprise! I'll be born when Mitsuki is 14 months old. See you soon, Mama and Papa."_**

**_**THE END**_**


End file.
